2nd class cabin
The 2nd class cabin is the escape room found by entering Door [4]. It actually consists of two fairly well furnished twin cabins either side of the same corridor: rooms B92 and B93. Junpei, Santa, June and Lotus enter them in order to find a way to open the door with the Mars lock, splitting so that Junpei and June search room B92 while Santa and Lotus search room B93, with Junpei further serving as a "bridge" between the two teams. Layout The 2nd class cabin is actually composed of two mirrored cabins, rooms B92 and B93. Upon entering each cabin one is faced with a short corridor going side to side. On one side of the corridor one finds, in a little corner, a vase on a stand, a strange picture, and a door leading to a small bathroom which sports a shower and a toilet. Following the other side of the corridor leads into a small, living room style open area, furnished with a corner couch, a small round table and a display case. The living room also features a door leading into a bedroom containing a small cupboard, a two person bed with a tall frame and a vanity with matching chair. Notable differences between rooms B92 and B93 include: the display case in room B92 is empty while that in room B93 contains multiple vases and plates; the painting in room B93 is missing three of its four pieces; the shower curtain in room B93 is missing; the lights in the bedroom in room B93 are out. Story The party enters the two cabins in search of the Mars key in order to open the locked door in the corridor. Lotus suggests they split: she and Santa investigate room B93 while Junpei and June take care of room B92, with Junpei further serving as a "bridge" between the two teams. Other than the important plot points listed below, the most notable character interactions are June's almost constant flirting with Junpei, along with his interest and more moderate flirting towards her, as well as Santa and Lotus frequent bickering, mostly related to Santa's unwise comments about Lotus' age. Confronting a childhood friend Trigered by picking up the matches in room B92. Picking the matches reminds Junpei of the fever attack June had before entering Door [4], so he asks her how she's feeling, and is reassured to find out she feels and looks much better now. But though June is touched by his worry, she's also interested in the mystery of why Zero would have chosen two childhood friends who hadn't seen each other since elementary school to participate in his "game". She therefore asks Junpei if he's hiding anything from her, to which he retorts that of course he isn't, before firing the same question back at her. She first evades the question by skillfully using his obvious feelings for her to tease him, but then answers that neither is she hiding anything from him. June then reminds Junpei of Seven's words from before: This causes the two of them to start wondering if this game is related to someone from their former school, like a classmate or a teacher, though admittedly none of them can recall anyone that would be suspect... The curse of the Egyptian mummy Trigered when picking up the B Deck map in the bedroom of room B92 Seeing the map of the ship will cause June to recall some of Zero's words when he addressed the players: This causes her to wonder if there is some relation between the Titanic and the boat they find themselves in. The conversation can then have slight variations depending on Junpey's choices (either suggesting the boat they are in is a replica of the Titanic, which will lead June to ask him if he believes in curses, or suggesting they may be inside the actual Titanic, which leads into a discussion in which June casually mentions that the Titanic was sunk by a curse), but it inevitably leads to June telling him the story of ... Investigating The clover Trigered by opening display case in B93 Sheldrake Items Found Items Matches This box of matches is found on the table in Room B92, and picking it up triggers a conversation between Junpei and June. It can be used to light the candlestick found in Room B93. Combines with: candle to form: lit candle Dresser key Found in the drawer of the dresser in the B92 bedroom. Opens the twin drawer in B93 Candle Found on the table in B93. Combines with: matches to form: lit candle Curtain Candlestick key Plate Found in the drawer of the dresser in B93 Plate Found in the display case in B93 Plate Found in the shower in B92 Mars key Found behind the painting puzzle Combined Items Lit candle Created from:matches + 2-candle The candle once it is lit. Used to explore the darkened bedroom in cabin B93. Minigames Painting puzzle Trivia Humorous Quotes *Examine the picture in room B92: *#'June': This is kind of a weird-looking picture. Do you think it's an abstract painting or something? June: It looks kind of like...a demon...with an elephant-like nose... June: ...Sucking on a human being's brain... Where the hell did that come from? What's her brain made of... Can't say I'd mind finding out a little more about what goes on in there... *# It's a kinda weird-looking picture. It's some sort of weird black and white design. Looks like there's a room the right side of this picture. *# An odd-looking picture with black and white pattern. Looks like there's a room on right side of the picture... *Examine the sofa in room B92: *#'Junpei': Ahhh. June: Jumpy, what are you doing?! June: We don't have the time to be relaxing on a sofa! *# It's a sofa. Maybe I shouldn't sit on it. June'll get mad again... *# A sofa. *# A mi-re-do. Oh no...my mistake. It's a so-fa. *# A sofa. The color is a soothing light blue. *Examine the light in the bedroom in room B92: *#'June': It's light. Junpei: Even if it's heavy? June: That's light! *# It's a light. Thanks to it, we can see. *Examine the water bottle in the bedroom in room B92: *#'June': It's a bottle with water in it. June: This is a bedroom... June: They probably have it here 'cause your throat always feels dry when you wake up, you know? Junpei: My throat's dry, but I think that's 'cause I'm a little nervous right now. June: Well, we did run a lot, so we're kinda sweaty. June: Hey Jumpy, did you want to take a shower together? Junpei: Whoa! June: *Giggle* Just kidding. Too late to take it back... My brain's already working out the picture. My throat was dry already... This sure isn't helping. *# It's a bottle with some water in it. I doubt it'll be that useful. *Examine the bed blankets in the bedroom in room B92: *# It's a light blue blanket with some designs on it. Someone's made the bed, or at least never un-made it. There's only bedsheets under the blanket. Nothing exciting. *# A blanket. *#'Junpei': Should we take another look at this blanket? June: No, I think we've covered it pretty well. Looks like that one was lame enough to get her to blush a little. *# A blanket. It's so well made that it for sure won't fly off. *Examine the pillows in the bed in room B92: *# Junpei: Look, there's 2 pillows right next to each other. Junpei: Guess it's a double... Junpei: Huh? What's up? You're turning red... Oh man... Is her fever back? Junpei: Hey, are you all right? Junpei: Do you need to lay down for a minute? June: I-I'm fine! June: I think it's still a little early for that... Junpei: Huh...? Junpei: Hey, seriously...are you really okay? *# There are 2 pillows next to each other. *Examine the frame of the bed in room B92: *# June: A bed frame. June: Now we don't have to worry about falling off. June: I...toss and turn when I sleep... She's blushing again... What the hell is she thinking about? *# A bed frame. *Examine the soap holder in the bathroom in room B92: *# There's a little blue platform protruding from the shower wall next to the knobs. It's for putting soap on. I used a shower once, so I know. *# A soap holder. *Search matches while in room B92: *# June: It's a box of matches. There are matches inside, obviously. *# Junpei: Hey, do you think we could burn down that door at the end of the hallway with these matches? June: ... June: ... Junpei: Not gonna work, huh... June: Yeah... *# They're matches. I could probably light something small on fire with them. *Search matches while in room B93: *#'Lotus': They're matches. Lotus: They won't be enough to set fire to anything very big. Junpei: How about that door at the end of the hallway? Lotus: No. Are you an idiot? Santa: Well, maybe there's a way... Santa: We might be able to use Junpei's clothes to build a bigger fire... Junpei: U-Um... No. *# They're matches. I could probably light something small on fire with them. *Examine the light in the bedroom of room B93 while the lights are out: *# Junpei: Is that a light? Kinda hard to tell in the dark... Hmm, I wonder if this is what they call "irony"... Lotus: To figure out if this is a light... we need a light. Lotus: Talk about a Catch-22. Lotus: Kind of says something about life, though, don't you think? Junpei: ... *# There's something in here that looks like a light, but it's too dark to tell. *Examine the mirror in the bedroom of room B93, with the lights off: *#'Lotus': This is the mirror for the dresser. Santa: Damn straight. Nothin' weird about it, though. *# Lotus: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? Lotus: "That would of course be Lotus." Lotus: Ohohohoho! Santa: Crazy old bat... Santa: Guess the stress was just too much for her... Lotus: Did you say something!? Santa: Nope, nothing... *# The mirror on the dresser. It doesn't respond when I talk to it. Very rude for a mirror. *# The mirror on the dresser. There's nothing suspicious about it. *Search lit candle while in room B92: *# June: Jumpy, you lit the candle. Junpei: Yeah. You want me to light your heart on fire? June: ... Junpei: ... June: Jumpy... Don't quit your day job, okay? *# A lit candle. Should give us some light. *Examine the bed on room B93 while the candle is lit, but having already taken the curtain: *# Anything under the blanket...? Nope. Nothing suspicious here. *# Anything under the blanket...? A girl with burning red eyes stares back at me. Junpei: Gah! Ah, I'm just messin' with ya. There's nothing there. *# Anything under the blanket...? Nope, still nothing suspicious. No ghosts, or girls either. *Examine the shower head in the bathroom in room B93: *# Santa: Whoa, look! Junpei! There's a mushroom growing out of the wall! Junpei: Um...that's a shower head... *# A shower head. It's dry, and it doesn't look like it's been used in a while. *Search the shower curtain while in room B93: *# Santa: A curtain, huh. Santa: Well, it's got all these metal rings, probably so you could hang it from something, you know? Lotus: Yes, but it doesn't look like a normal curtain. Lotus: The way it feels... I think it's probably waterproof. Lotus: Which would make this a shower curtain. Junpei: A shower curtain, huh... *# Santa: It's a folded-up shower curtain. Santa: Damn, that thing's big, if you open it up. Lotus: Oh, there's a hole... Like a bug ate through it, or something. Santa: Oh you're right. Think maybe it was a peeping tom? I'll bet Lotus would sure make the perv hurt. Lotus: If I catch him, you won't hear a peep out of the jerk--I'll knock him into tom-morrow. Santa: That's tom much. *# It's a shower curtain. The jury's still out on whether or not it was the work of a pervert, but there's a hole in it. *# It's a shower curtain. There's a hole in it. *Examine the shower curtain in room B93, once reinstalled and closed: *# Santa: Wow... That's a pretty obvious peephole. Santa: Somebody's really dedicated. Junpei: Well, with a hole this big, you gotta wonder if maybe they wanted to be caught. Santa: So, you're saying maybe the one getting spied on was into that shit? Junpei: Maybe they were into, like, those home invasion fantasies... Santa: "Home invasion"? Interesting... I see... Lotus: You 2 are real idiots, you know that? Santa: ... Junpei: ... *Examine the shower curtain hole after retrieving the bathroom tile: *# Sadly, there are no hot women on the other side of the hole. As such, there's no point to looking through it... So I won't. *If answering "funyarinpa" when Lotus asks whether the picture looks like anything: *# Junpei: A funyarinpa? Junpei: See...? I mean this totally looks like one... Here, and here... Junpei indicated parts of the picture that looked exactly like the other parts. After 3 seconds of silence, Lotus looked at Junpei. Lotus: What the hell is a funyarinpa? Junpei: What do you mean "what the hell is a funyarinpa"? You mean...you don't know?! Lotus: How the hell would I know!? Junpei: How could you not know?! Junpei: That's...that's practically blasphemous. Junpei: Say you're sorry! Apologize to the funyarinpa! Goodness, you are such a rude woman. Another 3 seconds of awkward silence went by. Lotus opened her mouth as she shook. Lotus: Junpei, are you just screwing around? Junpei: ... Lotus: Forget it. I'm just gonna tell you. Lotus: This is a dog. Lotus: See...like this. Lotus pointed out parts of the picture, and eventually a dog took shape in them. It looked as though she had a point. It was a dog. Santa also nodded in agreement. Category:B Deck Category:Escape rooms